The present invention relates to a process for preparing fused triazoles of the formula I 
where:
Xxe2x80x94X is Cxe2x80x94O, Cxe2x80x94S, Cxe2x80x94SO, Cxe2x80x94CO2 or Cxe2x80x94NR1;
V is Cxe2x95x90W2, R1R2Cxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W2)xe2x80x94 or C(xe2x95x90W2)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W2);
W1, W2 are oxygen or sulfur;
RA is hydrogen, hydroxyl, COOH, COOR2, halogen, cyano, C(O)NR11R12, OR3, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, COR3, S(O)nR3 or C(O)SR2;
R1 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, halogen, CN, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, COR3, CHO, OR3, COOR2, C(O)SR2, C(O)NR11R12;
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkynyl;
R3 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, carboxyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-thioalkyl, C3-C6-alkenylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-halocyclo-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy-C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkoxyalkynyl, C1-C6-alkylthioalkynyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, CHR16COR17, CHR16P(O) (OR17)2, P(O) (OR17)2, CHR16P(S) (OR17)2, CHR16C(O)NR11R12, CHR16C(O)NH2, C1-C6-alkyl, which is substituted by phenoxy or benzyloxy, where the rings for their part may be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl, benzyl which may be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl, or is phenyl or pyridyl which may be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy;
m has the value 0, 1, 2 or 3;
n has the value 0, 1 or 2;
Q is one of the radicals Q-1 to Q-7
xe2x80x83where
Y2 is oxygen or sulfur;
R4 is hydrogen or halogen;
R5 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, OCH3, OCHF2, halogen, CN or NO2;
R6 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, halogen, OR10, S(O)nR10, COR10, COOR10, C(O)SR10, SCH2Cxe2x89xa1CH, C(O)NR11R12, CHO, CHxe2x95x90CHCCxe2x80x94OR10, COxe2x80x94ONxe2x95x90CR13R14, NO2, CN, NHCO2R15, NHSO2NHR15, xe2x80x94C(R18)xe2x95x90C(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R20, xe2x80x94CH(R18)xe2x80x94CH(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R20, xe2x80x94C(R18)xe2x95x90C(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R20, R21), xe2x80x94CH(R18)xe2x80x94CH(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R20, R21), xe2x80x94C(R21)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR22, xe2x80x94COOC(R23)(R24)xe2x80x94COOR25, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR22 or xe2x80x94C(OR27)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR22;
R7, R8 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl or halogen; if Q is Q-2, Q-5 or Q-6, R7 and R8 may, together with the linking carbon atom, form a group Cxe2x95x90O;
R9 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkynyl;
R10 is one of the radicals indicated under R3;
R11, R13 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R12, R14 independently of one another are C1-C6-alkyl or phenyl which may be substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy;
R11, and R12 together may be a group xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH2CH2xe2x80x94 where each ring may be substituted by C1-C3-alkyl, or may be phenyl or benzyl;
R13 and R14 together with the linking carbon atom may also form a C3-C8-cycloalkyl group;
R15 is C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl;
R16 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R17 is C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkynyl;
R18, R23, R24 are each hydrogen or C1-C3-alkyl;
R19 is halogen, cyano or methyl;
R20 is hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, cyano-C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, partially or fully halogenated C1-C6-alkoxy, partially or fully halogenated C3-C6-alkenyloxy, partially or fully halogenated C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, furthermore C1-C6-alkoxy which may carry two additional C1-C6-alkoxy substituents,
R21 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl;
R22 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1C6-cyanoalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, carboxyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl;
R25 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R26, R27 independently of one another are C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-cyanoalkyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl or C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl;
R26 is additionally hydrogen.
Additionally, the invention relates to novel fused triazoles of the formula Ixe2x80x2
where Z is oxygen, sulfur, SO or SO2, to their use in crop protection, and to fuse triazoles of the formula Ixe2x80x3.
Furthermore, the invention relates to substituted N-methyleneimino-Nxe2x80x2-phenylureas of the formula IIIxe2x80x2, 
where:
Z is O, S, Sxe2x95x90O or SO2;
RA is halogen or C1-C3-alkyl;
W1 is oxygen or sulfur;
R4 is hydrogen or halogen;
R5 is halogen, cyano or trifluoromethyl;
R6 is a group xe2x80x94C(R18)xe2x95x90C(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R20, xe2x80x94CH(R18)xe2x80x94CH(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R20, xe2x80x94C(R18)xe2x95x90C(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R20,R21) xe2x80x94CH(R18)xe2x80x94CH(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94(R20, R21), xe2x80x94C(R21)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR22, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OC(R23)(R24)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR25, COxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR22 or xe2x80x94C(OR27)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR22;
R18, R23,
R24 are each hydrogen or C1-C3-alkyl;
R19 is halogen, cyano or methyl;
R20 is hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, cyano-C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, partially or fully halogenated C1-C6-alkoxy, partially or fully halogenated C3-C6-alkenyloxy, partially or fully halogenated C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, furthermore C1-C6-alkoxy which may carry two additional C1-C6-alkoxy substituents;
R21 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl;
R22 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-cyanoalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, carboxyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl;
R25 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R26, R27 are C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-cyanoalkyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl or C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, and
R26 is additionally hydrogen;
m is 0, 1, 2 or 3,
and to their use for preparing fused triazoles of the formula Ixe2x80x2.
EP A 210 137 and WO 94/10173 described herbicidally active fused triazoles and processes for their preparation. According to the process described in WO 94/10173, Nxe2x80x2-substituted N-aminourea derivatives of the formula II are reacted with aldehydes in the presence of acid to give substituted tetrahydro-4H-1,3,4-oxa(or thia)diazines of the formula IV, and the latter are cyclized with phosgene or a phosgene substitute to the compounds of the formula I.
However, this process affords fused triazoles only in the case of monosubstitution by phenyl, and not in the desired yields.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for preparing the fused triazoles described in WO 94/10173, in particular for products which are polysubstituted by phenyl.
We have found that this object is achieved and that fused triazoles of the formula I can be obtained in high yield and improved purity by reacting, in a first step, Nxe2x80x2-substituted N-aminourea derivatives II 
with aqueous formaldehyde or paraformaldehyde in the absence of acid in neutral or weakly alkaline medium to give novel N-methyleneimino-Nxe2x80x2-substituted ureas of the formula III 
cyclizing these in a second step in the presence of catalytical amounts of acid or a neutral or acidic surface-active metal oxide to substituted tetrahydro-4H-1,3,4-oxa(or thia)diazines of the formula IV 
and cyclizing the latter with phosgene or a phosgene substitute to give the compounds of the formula I.
The terms used in the definition of the substituents are collective terms for individual listings of the individual group members. All alkyl radicals can be straight-chain or branched.
The haloalkyl radical preferably carries one to five identical or different halogen atoms.
Examples of specific meanings are:
halogen: fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine or chlorine;
C1-C3-alkyl: methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or 1-methylethyl;
C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C3-alkyl as mentioned above, and also n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl or 1,1-dimethylethyl;
C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, and also n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl;
(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl: methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, n-propylcarbonyl, 1-methylethylcarbonyl, n-butylcarbonyl, 1-methylpropylcarbonyl, 2-methylpropylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl, n-pentylcarbonyl, 1-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2-methylbutylcarbonyl, 3-methylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylcarbonyl, n-hexylcarbonyl, 1-methylpentylcarbonyl, 2-methylpentylcarbonyl, 3-methylpentylcarbonyl, 4-methylpentylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonyl, in particular methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl or 1-methylethylcarbonyl;
C3-C4-alkenyl: prop-1-en-1-yl, prop-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylethenyl, n-buten-1-yl, n-buten-2-yl, n-buten-3-yl, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl or 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl;
C3-C6-alkenyl: C3-C4-alkenyl as mentioned above, and also n-penten-1-yl, n-penten-2-yl, n-penten-3-yl, n-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-1-en-2-yl, n-hex-1-en-1-yl, n-hex-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-3-en-1-yl, n-hex-4-en-1-yl, n-hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, preferably ethenyl or prop-2-en-1-yl;
C3-C4-alkynyl: prop-1-in-1-yl, prop-2-in-3-yl, n-but-1-in-1-yl, n-but-1-in-4-yl or n-but-2-in-1-yl;
C3-C6-alkynyl: C3-C4-alkynyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, n-pent-1-in-1-yl, n-pent-1-in-3-yl, n-pent-1-in-4-yl, n-pent-1-in-5-yl, n-pent-2-in-1-yl, n-pent-2-in-4-yl, n-pent-2-in-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-in-1-yl, 3-methylbut-1-in-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-in-4-yl, n-hex-1-in-1-yl, n-hex-1-in-3-yl, n-hex-1-in-4-yl, n-hex-1-in-5-yl, n-hex-1-in-6-yl, n-hex-2-in-1-yl, n-hex-2-in-4-yl, n-hex-2-in-5-yl, n-hex-2-in-6-yl, n-hex-3-in-1-yl, n-hex-3-in-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-in-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-in-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-in-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-in-5-yl, 4-methylpent-1-in-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-in-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-in-5-yl, in particular prop-2-in-1-yl or 1-methylprop-2-in-1-yl;
xe2x80x94C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl: cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cycloheptylmethyl, cyclooctylmethyl, 1-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclobutyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)propyl, 3-(cyclobutyl)propyl, 3-(cyclopentyl)propyl, 3-(cyclohexyl)propyl, 4-(cyclopropyl)butyl, 4-(cyclobutyl)butyl, 4-(cyclopentyl)butyl, 4-(cyclohexyl)butyl, in particular cyclopentylmethyl or cyclohexylmethyl;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl: cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cycloheptylmethyl, cyclooctylmethyl, 1-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclobutyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)propyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)propyl, 3-(cyclobutyl)propyl, 3-(cyclopentyl)propyl, 3-(cyclohexyl)propyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)butyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)butyl, 4-(cyclopropyl)butyl, 4-(cyclobutyl)butyl, 4-(cyclopentyl)butyl, 4-(cyclohexyl)butyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)pentyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)pentyl, 4-(cyclopropyl)pentyl, 5-(cyclopropyl)pentyl, 2-(cyclobutyl)pentyl, 3-(cyclobutyl)pentyl, 5-(cyclobutyl)pentyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)hexyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)hexyl, 6-(cyclopropyl)hexyl, in particular cyclopentylmethyl or cyclohexylmethyl;
C3-C6-cycloalkoxy: cyclopropoxy, cyclobutoxy, cyclopentoxy or cyclohexoxy;
C1-C4-alkoxy: OCH3, OC2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy or OC(CH3)3, in particular OCH3 or OC2H5;
C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, and also, for example, n-pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, n-hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy, in particular OCH3, OC2H5 or OCH(CH3)2;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl: (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, n-pentoxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, n-hexoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methyl-propoxycarbonyl, in particular methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl or 1-methylethoxycarbonyl;
Cyano-C1-C6-alkyl is, for example, CH2CN, 1-cyanoeth-1-yl, 2-cyanoeth-1-yl, 1-cyanoprop-1-yl, 2-cyanoprop-1-yl, 3-cyanoprop-1-yl, 1-cyanoprop-2-yl, 2-cyanoprop-2-yl, 1-cyanobut-1-yl, 2-cyanobut-1-yl, 3-cyanobut-1-yl, 4-cyanobut-1-yl, 1-cyanobut-2-yl, 2-cyanobut-2-yl, 1-cyanobut-3-yl, 2-cyanobut-3-yl, 1-cyano-2-methylprop-3-yl, 2-cyano-2-methylprop-3-yl, 3-cyano-2-methylprop-3-yl or 2-cyanomethylprop-2-yl, in particular CH2CN or 2-cyanoethyl;
Cyano-C1-C6-alkoxy: 1-cyano-1-ethoxy, 2-cyano-1-ethoxy, 1-cyano-1-propoxy, 2-cyano-1-propoxy, 3-cyano-1-propoxy, 1-cyano-2-propoxy, 1-cyano-1-butoxy, 2-cyano-1-butoxy, 3-cyano-1-butoxy, 4-cyano-1-butoxy, 1-cyano-2-butoxy, 2-cyano-2-butoxy, 1-cyano-3-butoxy, 2-cyano-3-butoxy, 1-cyano-2-methyl-3-propoxy, 2-cyano-2-methyl-3-propoxy, 3-cyano-2-methyl-3-propoxy or 2-cyanomethyl-2-propoxy in particular 2-cyano-1-ethoxy or 3-cyano-1-propoxy;
C1-C6-Haloalkyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine,. i.e., for example, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 1-chloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 1,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl or 3-chloropropyl, preferably trifluoromethyl;
C3-C6-Haloalkenyl: C3-C6-alkenyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, i.e., for example, 2-chloroallyl, 3-chloroallyl, 2,3-dichloroallyl, 3,3-dichloroallyl, 2,3,3-trichloroallyl, 2,3-dichlorobut-2-enyl, 2-bromoallyl, 3-bromoallyl, 2,3-dibromoallyl, 3,3-dibromoallyl, 2,3,3-tribromoallyl or 2,3-dibromobut-2-enyl, in particular 2-chloroallyl or 3,3-dichloroallyl;
C3-C6-Haloalkynyl: C3-C6-alkynyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine, i.e., for example, 3-chloropropargyl, 3-bromopropargyl, 3-fluoropropargyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropargyl, 4-chloro-but-2-inyl, 4-bromo-but-2-inyl, 4,4,4-trifluoro-but-2-inyl, 1,4-dichloro-but-2-inyl, 5-chloro-pent-3-inyl, 5-fluoropent-3-inyl, 5,5,5-trifluoropent-3-inyl, 6-chlorohex-2-inyl, preferably 3-chloropropargyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropargyl, 4,4,4-trifluorobut-2-inyl;
C1-C4-Haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3, OCH2Cl, OCH(Cl)2, OC(Cl)3, chlorofluoromethoxy, dichlorofluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromoethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, OC2F5, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, OCH2xe2x80x94C2F5, OCF2-C2F5, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy or nonafluorobutoxy, in particular 2-chloroethoxy or 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy;
C1-C6-Haloalkoxy: a C1-C6-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, one of the radicals mentioned under C1-C4-haloalkoxy or 5-fluoro-1-pentoxy, 5-chloro-1-pentoxy, 5-bromo-1-pentoxy, 5-iodo-1-pentoxy, 5,5,5-trichloro-1-pentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluoro-1-hexoxy, 6-chloro-1-hexoxy, 6-bromo-1-hexoxy, 6-iodo-1-hexoxy, 6,6,6-trichloro-1-hexoxy or dodecafluorohexoxy, in particular OCH2F, OCHF2, OCF3, OCH2Cl, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy or 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy;
C3-C6-Alkenyloxy: prop-1-en-1-yloxy, prop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylethenyloxy, n-buten-1-yloxy, n-buten-2-yloxy, n-buten-3-yloxy, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, n-penten-1-yloxy, n-penten-2-yloxy, n-penten-3-yloxy, n-penten-4-yloxy, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-b-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-diethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yloxy, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1- yloxy, n-hex-1-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-2-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-3-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-4-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-5-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, preferably ethenyloxy or prop-2-en-1-yloxy;
C3-C6-Alkynyloxy: propargyloxy, prop-1-in-1-oxy, but-1-in-3-oxy, 3-methylbut-1-in-3-oxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-in-4-oxy, pent-1-in-3-oxy, 3-methylpent-1-in-3-oxy, hex-3-in-5-oxy, in particular propargyloxy, but-1-in-3-oxy or 3-methylbut-1-in-3-oxy;
C1-C6-Alkylthio-C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by C1-C6-alkylthio as mentioned above, i.e., for example methylthiomethoxy, ethylthiomethoxy, n-propylthiomethoxy, (1-methylethylthio)methoxy, n-butylthiomethoxy, (1-methylpropylthio)methoxy, (2-methylpropylthio)methoxy, (1,1-dimethylethylthio)methoxy, 2-(methylthio)ethoxy, 2-(ethylthio)ethoxy, 2-(n-propylthio)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylethylthio)ethoxy, 2-(n-butylthio)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylpropylthio)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)ethoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)ethoxy, 2-(methylthio)propoxy, 2-(ethylthio)propoxy, 2-(n-propylthio)propoxy, 2-(1-methylethylthio)propoxy, 2-(n-butylthio)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropylthio)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)propoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)propoxy, 3-(methylthio)propoxy, 3-(ethylthio)propoxy, 3-(n-propylthio)propoxy, 3-(1-methylethylthio)propoxy, 3-(n-butylthio)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropylthio)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropylthio)propoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)propoxy, 2-(methylthio)butoxy, 2-(ethylthio)butoxy, 2-(n-propylthio)butoxy, 2-(1-methylethylthio)butoxy, 2-(n-butylthio)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropylthio)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)butoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)-butoxy, 3-(methylthio)butoxy, 3-(ethylthio)butoxy, 3-(n-propylthio)butoxy, 3-(1-methylethylthio)butoxy, 3-(n-butylthio)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropylthio)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropylthio)butoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)butoxy, 4-(methylthio)butoxy, 4-(ethylthio)butoxy, 4-(n-propylthio)butoxy, 4-(1-methylethylthio)butoxy, 4-(n-butylthio)butoxy, 4-(1-methylpropylthio)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropylthio)butoxy, 4-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)butoxy, 5-(methylthio)pentoxy, 5-(ethylthio)pentoxy, 5-(n-propylthio)pentoxy, 5-(1-methylethylthio)pentoxy, 5-(n-butylthio)pentoxy, 5-(1-methylpropylthio)pentoxy, 5-(2-methylpropylthio)pentoxy, 5-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)pentoxy, 6-(methylthio)hexoxy, 6-(ethylthio)hexoxy, 6-(n-propylthio)hexoxy, 6-(1-methylethylthio)hexoxy, 6-(n-butylthio)hexoxy, 6-(1-methylpropylthio)hexoxy, 6-(2-methylpropylthio)hexoxy or 6-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)hexoxy, in particular methylthiomethoxy or ethylthioethoxy;
C1-C6-Alkylthio: SCH3, SC2H5, SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, SCH(CH3)2, n-butylthio, SCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-methylpropylthio, 1,1-dimethylethylthio, n-pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, n-hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio, in particular SCE3 or SC2H5;
C1-C6-Alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkylthio as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methylthiomethyl, ethylthiomethyl, n-propylthiomethyl, (1-methylethylthio)methyl, n-butylthiomethyl, (1-methyl-propylthio)methyl, (2-methylpropylthio)methyl, (1,1-dimethylethylthio)methyl, 2-methylthioethyl, 2-ethylthioethyl, 2-(n-propylthio)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethylthio)ethyl, 2-(n-butylthio)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropylthio)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)ethyl, 2-(methylthio)propyl, 3-(methylthio)propyl, 2-(ethylthio)-propyl, 3-(ethylthio)propyl, 3-(propylthio)propyl, 3-(butylthio)propyl, 4-(methylthio)butyl, 4-(ethylthio)butyl, 4-(n-propylthio)butyl or 4-(n-butylthio)butyl, in particular 2-(methylthio)ethyl;
C1-C4-Alkylsulfonyl: methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, n-propylsulfonyl, 1-methylethylsulfonyl, n-butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylsulfonyl, in particular methylsulfonyl or ethylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-Alkylsulfonyl: methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, n-propylsulfonyl, 1-methylethylsulfonyl, n-butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylsulfonyl, n-pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, n-hexylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl, in particular methylsulfonyl;
C1-C4-Alkylsulfinyl: methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, n-propylsulfinyl, 1-methylethylsulfinyl, n-butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl, in particular methylsulfinyl or ethylsulfinyl;
C1-C6-Alkylsulfinyl: methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, n-propylsulfinyl, 1-methylethylsulfinyl, n-butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl, n-pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, n-hexylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl, in particular methylsulfinyl;
C1-C4-Alkokxy-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, n-butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy and 1,1-dimethylethoxy, i.e., for example, CH2OCH3, CH2OC2H5, n-propoxymethyl, (1-methylethoxy)methyl, n-butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methyl, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-propoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-propoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-butoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 3-(ethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-propoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-butoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 2-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(ethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-propoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-butoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 3-(methoxy)butyl, 3-(ethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-propoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-butoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 4-(ethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-propoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-butoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, preferably n-propoxymethyl, (1-methylethoxy)methyl, 2-(n-propoxy)ethyl or 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, and particularly preferably CH2OCH3, CH2OC2H5, 2-methoxyethyl or 2-ethoxyethyl;
C1-C6-Alkokxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, n-propoxymethyl, (1-methylethoxy)methyl, n-butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methyl, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-propoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-propoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-butoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 3-(ethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-propoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-butoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 2-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(ethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-propoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-butoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 3-(methoxy)butyl, 3-(ethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-propoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-butoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 4-(ethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-propoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-butoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, in particular methoxymethyl or 2-methoxyethyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxy: C1-C4-alkoxy which is substituted by C1-C4-alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, n-butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy and 1,1-dimethylethoxy, i.e., for example, OCH2OCH3, OCH2OC2H5, n-propoxymethoxy, (1-methylethoxy)methoxy, n-butoxymethoxy, (1-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (2-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methoxy, 2-(methoxy)ethoxy, 2-(ethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(methoxy)propoxy, 2-(ethoxy)propoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(methoxy)propoxy, 3-(ethoxy)propoxy, 3-(n-propoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(n-butoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(methoxy)butoxy, 2-(ethoxy)butoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(methoxy)butoxy, 3-(ethoxy)butoxy, 3-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)-butoxy, 3-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(methoxy)butoxy, 4-(ethoxy)butoxy, 4-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, preferably n-propoxymethoxy, (1-methylethoxy)methoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)ethoxy or 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethoxy, and particularly preferably OCH2OCH3, OCH2OC2H5, 2-methoxyethoxy or 2-ethoxyethoxy;
C1-C6-Alkokxy-C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methoxymethoxy, ethoxymethoxy, n-propoxymethoxy, (1-methylethoxy)methoxy, n-butoxymethoxy, (1-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (2-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methoxy, 2-(methoxy)ethoxy, 2-(ethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(methoxy)propoxy, 2-(ethoxy)propoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(methoxy)propoxy, 3-(ethoxy)propoxy, 3-(n-propoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(n-butoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(methoxy)butoxy, 2-(ethoxy)butoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(methoxy)butoxy, 3-(ethoxy)butoxy, 3-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(methoxy)butoxy, 4-(ethoxy)butoxy, 4-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 5-(methoxy)pentoxy, 5-(ethoxy)pentoxy, 5-(n-propoxy)pentoxy, 5-(1-methylethoxy)pentoxy, 5-(n-butoxy)pentoxy, 5-(1-methylpropoxy)pentoxy, 5-(2-methylpropoxy)pentoxy, 5-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)pentoxy, 6-(methoxy)hexoxy, 6-(ethoxy)hexoxy, 6-(n-propoxy)hexoxy, 6-(1-methylethoxy)hexoxy, 6-(n-butoxy)hexoxy, 6-(1-methylpropoxy)hexoxy, 6-(2-methylpropoxy)hexoxy or 6-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)hexoxy, in particular methoxymethoxy or ethoxymethoxy;
Carboxyxe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl as mentioned above which is substituted by carboxyl, i.e., for example, carboxymethyl, 2-carboxy-1-ethyl, 3-carboxy-1-propyl, 1-carboxy-1-ethyl, 1-carboxy-1-propyl, 3-carboxy-2-propyl, 2-carboxy-2-propyl, 1-carboxy-1-butyl, 1-carboxy-2-butyl, 2-carboxy-2-butyl, 4-carboxy-1-butyl, 4-carboxy-2-butyl, 5-carboxy-1-pentyl, 5-carboxy-2-pentyl, 5-carboxy-3-pentyl, 5-carboxy-1-hexyl, in particular carboxymethyl, 2-carboxy-1-ethyl or 1-carboxy-1-ethyl;
(C1-C6-Alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C2-alkyl: C1-C2-alkyl which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl such as COOCH3, COOC2H5, n-propoxycarbonyl, COOCH (CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpropoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpropoxycarbonyl, COOC(CH3)3, n-pentoxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyl and n-hexoxycarbonyl, i.e., for example, CH2xe2x80x94COOH3, CH2xe2x80x94COO2H5, n-propoxycarbonylmethyl, CH2xe2x80x94COOH (CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonylmethyl, (1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)methyl, (2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)methyl, CH2xe2x80x94COOC(CH3)3, n-pentoxycarbonylmethyl, (1-methylbutoxycarbonyl)methyl, n-hexoxycarbonylmethyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(n-propoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(n-butoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(n-pentoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(1-methylbutoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 1-(n-hexoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(n-propoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(n-butoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)ethyl;
(C1-C6-Alkoxy) carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl: (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C2-alkyl as mentioned above, and also 2-(methoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(n-propoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(n-butoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(ethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(n-propoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(n-butoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)propyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(n-propoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(n-butoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(ethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(n-propoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(n-butoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(methoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(ethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(n-propoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(n-butoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxycarbonyl)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)butyl, preferably CH2xe2x80x94COOH3, CH2xe2x80x94COO2H5, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-methoxycarbonyl)ethyl or 1-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl;
(C1-C6-Alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)propyl, 4-(methoxycarbonyl)butyl, 5-(methoxycarbonyl)pentyl or 6-(methoxycarbonyl)hexyl;
(C1-C6-Alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methoxycarbonylmethoxy, ethoxycarbonylmethoxy, n-propoxycarbonylmethoxy, n-butoxycarbonylmethoxy, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 2-(n-propoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 2-(n-butoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 3-(ethoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 3-(n-propoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 3-(n-butoxycarbonyl)propoxy, 4-(methoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 4-(ethoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 4-(n-propoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 4-(n-butoxycarbonyl)butoxy, 1-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 1-(propoxycarbonyl)ethoxy, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)-2-propoxy, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)-2-propoxy, 2-methyl-2-(methoxycarbonyl)-2-propoxy, in particular methoxycarbonylmethoxy, 2-methoxycarbonylethoxy or 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethoxy;
C3-C6-Alkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C6-alkenyloxy as mentioned above, preferably by allyloxy, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, but-1-en-3-yloxy, but-1-en-4-yloxy or but-2-en-1-yloxy i.e., for example, allyloxymethyl, 2-allyloxyethyl or but-1-en-4-yloxymethyl;
C3-C6-Alkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C6-alkynyloxy as mentioned above, preferably by propargyloxy, but-1-in-3-yloxy, but-1-in-4-yloxy or but-2-in-1-yloxy, i.e., for example, propargyloxymethyl or 2-propargyloxyethyl;
C3-C6-Cycloalkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl: cyclopropyloxymethyl, cyclobutyloxymethyl, cyclopentyloxymethyl, cyclohexyloxymethyl, 1-(cyclopropyloxy)ethyl, 1-(cyclobutyloxy)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentyloxy)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexyloxy)ethyl, 2-(cyclopropyloxy)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutyloxy)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentyloxy)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexyloxy)ethyl, 3-(cyclopropyloxy)propyl, 3-(cyclobutyloxy)propyl, 3-(cyclopentyloxy)propyl, 3-(cyclohexyloxy)propyl, 4-(cyclopropyloxy)butyl, 4-(cyclobutyloxy)butyl, 4-(cyclopentyloxy)butyl or 4-(cyclohexyloxy)butyl, in particular cyclopentyloxymethyl, cyclohexyloxymethyl or 2-(cyclopentyloxy)ethyl.
The Nxe2x80x2-substituted N-aminourea derivatives of the formula II used as starting materials in the process according to the invention and processes for their preparation are known per se and described in the literature, for example in Wo 94/10173, so that reference should be made to this corresponding literature for further details.
Hereinbelow, the reaction conditions and the practice of the process are described with reference to the preparation of the novel fused triazoles Ixe2x80x2; however, the specifications can be transferred to the preparation of all compounds of the formula I as claimed in claim 1.
When using the process according to the invention to prepare the compounds Ixe2x80x2 according to the invention in good yields and high purity, the following scheme results:
In the first step, substituted N-amino-Nxe2x80x2-phenylureas of the formula IIxe2x80x2
in which
Z=oxygen or sulfur,
RA, W1, R4, R5 and R6 are each as defined above and
m=0, 1 or 2,
are reacted with aqueous formaldehyde or paraformaldehyde in the absence of acid to give the novel N-methyleneimino-Nxe2x80x2-phenylureas of the formula IIIxe2x80x2
these are then cyclized in the presence of acid or a neutral or acidic surface-active metal oxide to the 4-(phenylcarbamoyl)tetrahydro-4H-1,3,4-oxa(or thia)diazines of the formula IVxe2x80x2
and the latter are cyclized using phosgene or a phosgene substitute to give the compounds of the formula Ixe2x80x2.
If an N-amino-N-2-hydroxyethyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-substituted urea and aqueous formaldehyde are used, the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
The subsequent cyclization to the substituted 4-(phenylcarbamoyl)tetrahydro-4H-1,3,4-oxa(or thia)diazine IVxe2x80x2 in the presence of acetic acid by the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Instead of an acid, for example acetic acid, it is also possible to use a surface-active metal oxide as catalyst for the first cyclization step.
If phosgene and a further substituted 4-(phenylcarbamoyl)tetrahydro-4H-1,3,4-oxa(or thia)diazine are used, the last cyclization step to give the fused triazoles according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
The reaction of the N-amino-Nxe2x80x2-phenylureas IIxe2x80x2 with formaldehyde or paraformaldehyde is advantageously carried out in the presence of a solvent at 0-150xc2x0 C., preferably at 10-100xc2x0 C., particularly preferably at 20-60xc2x0 C.
Suitable solvents for these reactions are, depending on the temperature range, hydrocarbons such as pentane, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, aromatics, for example benzene, toluene, xylene, heteroaromatics, for example pyridine, xcex1,xcex2,xcex3-picoline and quinoline, chlorinated hydrocarbons, for example methylene chloride, 1,1-dichloroethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, 1,1-dichloroethylene, chlorobenzene, 1,2-, 1,3-, 1,4-dichlorobenzene, 1-chloronaphthalene and 1,2,4-trichlorobenzene, ethers such as 1,4-dioxane, anisole, glycol ethers such as dimethyl glycol ether, diethyl glycol ether, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether, esters such as ethyl acetate, propyl acetate, methyl isobutyrate, isobutyl acetate, carboxamides such as DMF, N-methylpyrrolidone, nitrohydrocarbons such as nitromethane, nitroethane, nitropropane and nitrobenzene, ureas such as tetraethylurea, tetrabutylurea, dimethylethyleneurea, dimethylpropyleneurea, sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide, sulfones such as dimethyl sulfone, diethyl sulfone, tetramethylene sulfone, nitriles such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, butyronitrile or isobutyronitrile; water or else mixtures of individual solvents.
The molar ratios at which the starting materials are reacted with one another are generally 0.9-1.4, preferably 0.95-1.2, particularly preferably 0.98-1.15, for the ratio of aldehyde to N-amino-Nxe2x80x2-phenylurea IIxe2x80x2. The concentration of the starting materials in the solvent is generally 0.1-5 mol/l, preferably 0.2-2 mol/l.
Advantageously, aqeuous formaldehyde, preferably as a 37% strength solution, is added over a period of from 2 to 20 min to a mixture of the N-amino-Nxe2x80x2-phenylurea IIxe2x80x2 in one of the abovementioned solvents at 10-25xc2x0 C., and the mixture is then stirred for another 0.5 to 12 hours, preferably for 1 to 3 hours, at 20-60xc2x0 C. for the reaction to go to completion.
However, it is also possible to add the N-amino-Nxe2x80x2-phenylurea IIxe2x80x2 to a mixture of formaldehyde in one of the abovementioned solvents and to finish the reaction as above.
Instead of aqueous formaldehyde, it is also possible to use paraformaldehyde.
It is generally not necessary to remove the water of reaction; however, the water of reaction can also be removed during the reaction using a water separator.
The reaction is carried out under exclusion of acidic catalysts, i.e. in a neutral to slightly alkaline medium. If appropriate, acidic impurities are neutralized by addition of basic compounds, for example alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides or bicarbonates or carbonates. If appropriate, it is also possible to add organic bases or to carry out the reaction using a basic cosolvent, such as pyridine.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under superatmospheric pressure, either continuously or batchwise.
The cyclization of the N-methyleneimino-Nxe2x80x2-phenylureas IIIxe2x80x2 to the 4-(phenylcarbamoyl)tetrahydro-4H-1,3,4-oxa(or thia)diazines IVxe2x80x2 is carried out with the addition of generally 1 to 100% by weight of an acid, based on IIIxe2x80x2, advantageously in the presence of one of the abovementioned solvents at 0-150xc2x0 C., preferably 10-120xc2x0 C., particularly preferably 20-80xc2x0 C.
Suitable acids are aromatic sulfonic acids, for example benzene sulfonic acid, p-chloro- or p-toluenesulfonic acid, aliphatic sulfonic acids such as methanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid and n-propylsulfonic acid, sulfaminic acids such as methylsulfaminic acid, ethylsulfaminic acid or isopropylsulfaminic acid, aliphatic carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid or isobutyric acid, and also inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid or boric acid. Advantageously, it is also possible to use an acid such as acetic acid or propionic acid directly as reaction medium.
Advantageously, the N-methyleneimino-Nxe2x80x2-phenylurea IIIxe2x80x2 is added over a period of 2-20 min at 10-25xc2x0 C. to the organic acid, preferably acetic acid, as reaction medium, and stirring is continued for another 0.5 to 12 hours, preferably 1 to 3 hours, at 20-80xc2x0 C. However, it is also possible to add the acid directly to the reaction solution of the N-methyleneimino-Nxe2x80x2-phenylurea compound IIIxe2x80x2 formed from N-amino-Nxe2x80x2-phenylurea IIxe2x80x2 and formaldehyde, and to cyclize this, without isolation and, if appropriate, after incipient distillation of a solvent fraction, to give 4-(phenylcarbamoyl)tetrahydro-4H-1,3,4-oxa(or thia)diazine IV,.
The concentration of the starting materials in the solvent is generally 0.1-5 mol/l, preferably 0.2-2 mol/l.
Instead of an acid, it is also possible to use a neutral or acidic surface-active metal oxide as catalyst, for example aluminum oxide, iron oxide, boron oxide, silicon dioxide, titanium dioxide, arsenic oxide, antimony oxide, chromium oxide or manganese oxide.
The reaction can be carried out at atmospheric pressure or at superatmospheric pressure, either continuously or batchwise.
The cyclization of the 4-(phenylcarbamoyl)tetrahydro-4H-1,3,4-oxa(or thia)diazines IVxe2x80x2 to the compounds of the formula I is carried out using phosgene or a phosgene substitute, for example diphosgene (ClC(xe2x95x90O)OCCl3), advantageously in the presence of one of the abovementioned anhydrous solvents, at (xe2x88x9210)-120xc2x0 C., preferably at 0-80xc2x0 C., particularly preferably at 10-60xc2x0 C.
Advantageously, the phosgene is introduced with stirring at 10-60xc2x0 C. into a mixture of a 4-(phenylcarbamoyl)tetrahydro-4H-1,3,4-oxa(or thia)diazine IVxe2x80x2 and an amount of 0.5-5% by weight, based on IVxe2x80x2, of activated carbon as catalyst in one of the abovementioned anhydrous solvents over a period of 0.5-20 hours, preferably 1-12 hours.
The reaction can additionally be accelerated by a basic amide catalyst, for example dimethylformamide, which is usually employed in an amount of from 0.3 to 10% by weight, based on IVxe2x80x2. Suitable basic catalysts are also organic bases, such as triethylamine, tri-n-propylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline or N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine. Preference is also given to using pyridine, if appropriate directly as solvent.
Instead of phosgene, it is also possible to use diphosgene. Advantageously, the diphosgene is added with stirring at from 0 to (xe2x88x925)xc2x0 C. and over a period of 2-20 min to the mixture of the starting material IVxe2x80x2 and one of the abovementioned solvents, if appropriate with addition of activated carbon, dimethylformamide or the organic base, and the mixture is allowed to warm to 10xc2x0 C. over a period of 1 hour and then stirred for another 1-12 hours at 10 to 60xc2x0 C. The molar amount of phosgene or diphosgene is 0.98-5, preferably 1-3, particularly preferably 1-1.3, per mol of starting material IVxe2x80x2.
The concentration of the starting materials in the solvent is generally 0.1-5 mol/l, preferably 0.2-2 mol/l.
The reaction can be carried out under atmospheric pressure or under superatmospheric pressure, either continuously or batchwise.
Advantageously, the multi-step reaction can also be carried out as a one-part process where in the first step of the synthesis, in the reaction of N-amino-Nxe2x80x2-phenylurea IIxe2x80x2 with formaldehyde, the water of reaction is removed, the N-methyleneimino-Nxe2x80x2-phenyurea IIIxe2x80x2 formed is cyclized by adding a neutral or acidic catalyst, giving the 4-(phenylcarbamoyl)tetrahydro-4H-1,3,4-oxa(or thia)diazines IVxe2x80x2 which are then cyclized using phosgene or diphosgene, if appropriate with addition of activated carbon or an amide catalyst or in the presence of a base, to give the target compounds Ixe2x80x2. If appropriate, any acidic catalysts which may be present are removed prior to the phosgene cyclization by phase separation or distillation, and the ring closure to give the target compounds Ixe2x80x2 is carried out subsequently.
For work-up, the intermediates IIIxe2x80x2-IVxe2x80x2 are taken up in a water-immiscible solvent, acidic impurities or oxidizing agents are extracted using dilute alkali or water, the solution is dried and the solvent is removed under reduced pressure.
In principle, the fused triazoles I can be prepared by the synthesis process according to the invention mentioned above. However, for economic or technical reasons, it may be more advantageous to prepare some of the compounds I from similar fused triazoles which differ in the meaning of a radical.
Work-up of the reaction mixtures is usually carried out by methods known per se, for example by diluting the reaction solution with water and subsequently isolating the product by filtration, crystallization or solvent extraction, or by removing the solvent, partitioning the residue in a mixture of water and a suitable organic solvent and work-up of the organic phase to afford the product.
The fused triazoles of the formula I may contain one or more chiral centers, in which case they are usually obtained as mixtures of enantiomers or diastereomers. If desired, the mixtures can be separated into largely pure isomers using methods which are customary for this purpose, such as crystallization or chromatography, including chromatography over an optically active absorbate. Pure optically active isomers can also be prepared, for example, from suitable optically active starting materials.
Those fused triazoles where R20=OH, R22 and R25=hydrogen can be converted into their salts, preferably into their alkali metal salts, in a manner known per se.
Salts of I whose metal ion is not an alkali metal ion can be prepared in a customary manner by cation exchange of the corresponding alkali metal salt, likewise ammonium, phosphonium, sulfonium or sulfoxonium hydroxides.
It is particularly advantageous to use the process according to the invention for preparing fused triazoles of the formula I in which Q is Q-1 and R4 is a halogen atom, in particular fluorine. By the process described in WO 94/10173, such triazoles can be obtained only in low yield. A mixture of different products, which can only be separated with difficulty, is usually obtained.
A further group of fused triazoles which are readily accessible by the process according to the invention are the novel fused triazoles of the formula Ixe2x80x2, which also form part of the subject matter of the present invention: 
where:
Z is O, S, Sxe2x95x90O or CO2;
RA is halogen or C1-C3-alkyl;
W1 is oxygen or sulfur;
R4 is hydrogen or halogen;
R5 is halogen, cyano or trifluoromethyl and
R6 is a group xe2x80x94C(R18)xe2x95x90C(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R20, xe2x80x94CH(R18)xe2x80x94CH(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R20, xe2x80x94C(R18)xe2x95x90C(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R20, R21), xe2x80x94CH(R18)xe2x80x94CH(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R20, R21), xe2x80x94C(R21)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR22, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OC(R23)(R24)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R25, COxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR22 or C(OR27)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR22;
R18, R23, R24 are each hydrogen or C1-C3-alkyl;
R19 is halogen, cyano or methyl;
R20 is hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl-CC1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, cyano-C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, partially or fully halogenated C1-C6-alkoxy, partially or fully halogenated C3-C6-alkenyloxy, partially or fully halogenated C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, furthermore C1-C6-alkoxy which may carry two additional C1-C6-alkoxy substituents;
R21 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl;
R22 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-cyanoalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, carboxyl-CC1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl;
R25 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R26, R27 independently of one another are C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-cyanoalkyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl or C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl;
R26 is additionally hydrogen and
m is 0, 1, 2 or 3,
and the agriculturally useful salts of the compound I.
With a view to using the fused triazoles of the invention as herbicides and/or as compounds having dessicant/defoliant action, the substituents and the index m preferably have the following meanings, in each case either on their own or in combination:
Z is oxygen;
W1 is oxygen;
R5 is chlorine or cyano, in particular chlorine;
R6 is a group xe2x80x94C(R18)xe2x95x90C(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R20, xe2x80x94CH(R18)xe2x80x94CH(R19)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R20, xe2x80x94C(R21)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR22, COxe2x80x94OC(R23)(R24)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR25, COxe2x80x94N(R26)xe2x80x94OR22 or C(Oxe2x80x94R27)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR22;
R18, R23, R24 are each hydrogen or methyl;
R19 is halogen or cyano;
R20 is C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C5-cycloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R21 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R22 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C2-alkyl;
R25 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
R26 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C2-alkyl;
R27 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C2-alkyl;
m is zero.
Preferred compounds of the formula Ixe2x80x2 (where W1=oxygen and R5=chlorine) are listed in Table 1, fused triazoles Ixe2x80x2 where W1=sulfur and R5=chlorine are listed in Table 2:
Finally, preference is also given to the fused triazoles of the formula I where Xxe2x80x94X=xe2x80x94O or Cxe2x80x94C, V=Cxe2x95x90W2, W1 and W2=oxygen, m=zero, Qxe2x95x90Q5 where Y=oxygen, R7, R8=hydrogen and R9=C1-C6-alkoxy (=active compounds of the formula Ixe2x80x3 where Z=oxygen or sulfur), i.e., for example, the compounds of Table 3:
The compounds Ixe2x80x2 and their agriculturally useful salts are suitable for use as herbicides, both in the form of isomer mixtures and in the form of the pure isomers. The herbicidal compositions comprising compounds of the formula Ixe2x80x2 are capable of controlling vegetation in non-crop areas very efficiently, especially at high rates of application. In crops such as wheat, rice, maize, soya and cotton, they act against broad-leaved weeds and grass weeds without causing any significant damage to the crop plants. This effect is observed mainly at low rates of application.
Depending on the application method employed, the compounds of the formula Ixe2x80x2, or compositions comprising them, can additionally be employed in a further number of crop plants for eliminating undesirable plants. Examples of suitable crops are the following:
Allium cepa, Ananas comosus, Arachis hypogaea, Asparagus officinalis, Beta vulgaris spec. altissima, Beta vulgaris spec. rapa, Brassica napus var. napus, Brassica napus var. napobrassica, Brassica rapa var. silvestris, Camellia sinensis, Carthamus tinctorius, Carya illinoinensis, Citrus limon, Citrus sinensis, Coffea arabica (Coffea canephora, Coffea liberica), Cucumis sativus, Cynodon dactylon, Daucus carota, Elaeis guineensis, Fragaria vesca, Glycine max, Gossypium hirsutum, (Gossypium arboreum, Gossypium herbaceum, Gossypium vitifolium), Helianthus annuus, Hevea brasiliensis, Hordeum vulgare, Humulus lupulus, Ipomoea batatas, Juglans regia, Lens culinaris, Linum usitatissimum, Lycopersicon lycopersicum, Malus spec., Manihot esculenta, Medicago sativa, Musa spec., Nicotiana tabacum (N.rustica), Olea europaea, Oryza sativa, Phaseolus lunatus, Phaseolus vulgaris, Picea abies, Pinus spec., Pisum sativum, Prunus avium, Prunus persica, Pyrus communis, Ribes sylvestre, Ricinus communis, Saccharum officinarum, Secale cereale, Solanum tuberosum, Sorghum bicolor (s. vulgare), Theobroma cacao, Trifolium pratense, Triticum aestivum, Triticum durum, Vicia faba, Vitis vinifera and Zea mays.
In addition, the compounds of the formula Ixe2x80x2 can also be used in crops which tolerate the action of herbicides owing to breeding including genetic engineering methods.
The active ingredients or the herbicidal compositions can be applied pre- or post-emergence. If the active ingredients are less well tolerated by certain crop plants, application techniques may be used in which the herbicidal compositions are sprayed, with the aid of spraying apparatus, in such a way that they come into as little contact as possible, if any, with the leaves of the sensitive crop plants, while the active ingredients reach the leaves of undesirable plants which grow underneath, or the exposed soil surface (post-directed, lay-by).
The compounds of the formula Ixe2x80x2, or the herbicidal compositions comprising them, can be used for example in the form of directly sprayable aqueous solutions, powders, suspensions, also highly concentrated aqueous, oily or other suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for spreading or granules by means of spraying, atomizing, dusting, spreading or watering. The use forms depend on the intended purposes; in any case, they should ensure the finest possible distribution of the active ingredients according to the invention.
Suitable inert additives are essentially: mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point, such as kerosine or diesel oil, further coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, eg. paraffin, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes or their derivatives, alkylated benzenes or their derivatives, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, cyclohexanol, ketones such as cyclohexanone, or strongly polar solvents, eg. amines, such as N-methylpyrrolidone, or water.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, suspensions, pastes, wettable powders or water-dispersible granules by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the fused triazoles, as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of a wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. Alternatively, it is possible to prepare concentrates composed of active substance, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if desired, solvent or oil, these concentrates being suitable for dilution with water.
Suitable surfactants are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, eg. ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and of fatty acids, of alkyl- and alkylarylsulfonates, of alkyl, lauryl ether and fatty alcohol sulfates, and the salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols and of fatty alcohol glycol ether, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene or of naphthalenesulfonic acids, with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, alkylphenyl polyglycol ether, tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers or polyoxypropylene alkyl ethers, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors or methylcellulose.
Powders, materials for spreading and dusts can be prepared by mixing or grinding the active substances with a solid carrier.
Granules, eg. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active ingredients to solid carriers. Solid carriers are mineral earths such as silicas, silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders, or other solid carriers. The concentrations of the active ingredients of the formula Ixe2x80x2 in the ready-to-use preparations can be varied within wide ranges. In general, the formulations comprise from 0.001 to 98% by weight, preferably 0.01 to 95% by weight, of at least one active ingredient. The active ingredients are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to NMR 40 spectrum).
Compounds Ixe2x80x2 according to the invention can be illustrated, for example as follows:
I. 20 parts by weight of the compound No. 1.05 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of alkylated benzene, 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 5 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
II. 20 parts by weight of the compound No. 1.23 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
III. 20 parts by weight of the active ingredient No. 1.79 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 25 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 65 parts by weight of a mineral oil fraction of boiling point 210 to 280xc2x0 C. and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
IV. 20 parts by weight of the active ingredient No. 1.23 are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalenesulfonate, 17 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill. Finely distributing the mixture in 20,000 parts by weight of water gives a spray mixture which comprises 0.1% by weight of the active ingredient.
IV. 3 parts by weight of the active ingredient No. 1.05 are mixed with 97 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. This gives a dust which comprises 3% by weight of the active ingredient.
VI. 20 parts by weight of the active ingredient No. 1.95 are mixed intimately with 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, 8 parts by weight of fatty alcohol polyglycol ether, 2 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenol/urea/formaldehyde condensate and 68 parts by weight of a paraffinic mineral oil. This gives a stable oily dispersion.
VII. 1 part by weight of the compound 1.98 is dissolved in a mixture composed of 70 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 20 parts by weight of ethoxylated isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of ethoxylated castor oil. This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
VIII. 1 part by weight of the compound 1.02 is dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of cyclohexanone and 20 parts by weight of Wettols(copyright) 31 (=nonionic emulsifier based on ethoxylated castor oil). This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
To widen the spectrum of action and to achieve synergistic effects, the fused triazoles can be mixed with a large number of representatives of other groups of herbicidal or growth-regulating active ingredients and applied jointly. Suitable components for mixtures are, for example, 1,2,4-thiadiazoles, 1,3,4-thiadiazoles, amides, aminophosphoric acid and its derivatives, aminotriazoles, anilides, (het)aryloxyalkanoic acid and its derivatives, benzoic acid and its derivatives, benzothiadiazinones, 2-aroyl-1,3-cyclohexanediones, hetaryl aryl ketones, benzylisoxazolidinones, metaxe2x80x94CF3-phenyl derivatives, carbamates, quinolinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, chloroacetanilides, cyclohexane-1,3-dione derivatives, diazines, dichloropropionic acid and its derivatives, dihydrobenzofurans, dihydrofuran-3-ones, dinitroanilines, dinitrophenols, diphenyl ethers, dipyridyls, halocarboxylic acids and their derivatives, ureas, 3-phenyluracils, imidazoles, imidazolinones, N-phenyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimides, oxadiazoles, oxiranes, phenols, aryloxy- or hetaryloxyphenoxypropionic esters, phenylacetic acid and its derivatives, phenylpropionic acid and its derivatives, pyrazoles, phenylpyrazoles, pyridazines, pyridinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, pyrimidyl ethers, sulfonamides, sulfonylureas, triazines, triazinones, triazolinones, triazolecarboxamides and uracils.
Furthermore, it may be advantageous to employ the compounds of the formula Ixe2x80x2, on their own or in combination with other herbicides, also in a mixture with other crop protection agents, for example pesticides or agents for controlling phytopathogenic fungi or bacteria. Also of interest is the miscibility with mineral salt solutions which are employed for treating nutritional and trace element deficiencies. Nonphytotoxic oils and oil concentrates may also be added.
Depending on the intended purpose, the season, the target plants and the growth stage, the rates of application of active ingredient are from 0.001 to 3.0, preferably 0.01 to 1.0, kg of active substance (a.s.) per ha.